Not The Last
by SlytherinTimelordTribute
Summary: Jaslia and Leah are the last two timelords. They've been passing off as humans so the dalek survivors from the time war don't kill them. The only person that knows, is their best friend Laranya a native for the Kiniplea planet which they've been calling home for a while now. But when a mysterious girl and a old best friend come with bad news how will they defend themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Our Story

"Leah!" I shouted as I gathered my things. "I'm going to Savannah Meadows!"

Savannah Meadows is one of our favorite spots to sit and think, sometimes have a picnic with the other races of The Kinipela Planet. But it's also where Leah and I and some of our friends saw a girl. A mysterious red-head girl.

"OK! Be back by dark!" Said Leah coming into the living room.

"Yes mother." I said in a sartastic tone, rolling my eyes. I started walking out the door but Leah stopped me.

"But if you see the girl, come and get me." Leah said in a serious tone.

I nodded. "I know." I waved before I walked out of the door and headed onto my walk to Savannah meadows. When I went on my walk, I caught myself thinking about the mysterious girl.

The girl was a human, which surprised Leah and I. Because the humans died out not too long ago on The Kinipela Planet, and everywhere else...

~Flashback, 10 months earlier~

I remember me and Leah talking and laughing around the fire-pit on top of Savannah Meadow's biggest hill with some other races native to The Kinipela Planet, along with Laranya. Laranya was our best friend, and was also a Planiosuri, a four-footed white colored race, with either yellow or orange hair and had strong wings.

"Hey, Jaslia, Laranya, want to go on a walk down Talya's Trail?" Leah asked, pointing down a to the old trail we always go on.

Me and Laranya agreed, and we started on the trail. When we where out of sight of the other natives and near the jungle forests called Qudeisha Jungles that surround the meadow, I saw something shocking in the middle of the meadow. The red-headed girl.

"Guys, oh my gosh, guys look!" I exclaimed pointing at the girl. Laranya turned around quickly and looked straight at her, while Leah slowly turned around and stood in shock.

The girl saw us, mouthed hello and waved before fading away into mist. She had flaming red hair, a skinny figure, and a lonely face.

"Please tell me you saw her too." Leah said, tears coming to her eyes. The humans dying out was a big tragity for everyone, but Leah took it very harshly. She had nightmares during the few hours she was asleep, and wasn't afraid to fall to the floor and cry whenever someone or something reminded her of home or the humans dying out. It was hearbreaking to see Leah like that.

"I did too." I looked down at the ground. a mix of emotions hit me. I cried when I found out the human race was gone, but I held it in because I had to be strong for Leah. Leah was so weak and fragile at that time, I just couldn't be like that during winter; when it's usually the harshest season of the year and food was scarce.

"Let's go to Zabryna Cave and discuss this." Laranya nodded. She understood what we went through even though her peoples were enemys of humans. I think even she was upset that they died out. But I think it was mostly guilt that got her because her father, chief of their tribe Tabananica forced her to go into war with the humans; even though she protested as much as she could but she was forced.

With tears still in Leah's eyes we headed on our way to Zabryna cave.

Zabryna Cave is a shallow cave off to the side of Talya's Trail in Qudeisha Jungles. It has legends that it's magical and elves, fairies and unicorns visit it sometimes; Laranya says she's seen all these magical animals there exept for a pegasus.

I've seen a pegasus, or Kamapimas as the natives call them, land there but I have told no-one, since pegasus sightings are to be kept secret until you figure out the meaning; because they often mean something deeply personal, depending on what they do, say and look like. The natives think of them as like fortune tellers. Laranya always says her saying, "Keep in mind, what you don't understand, will be understood in time." when pegasus stories arise in a conversation.

Anyways, Zabryna Cave a good place to talk in private, or have time alone, and sometimes the animals talk to you. Laranya says there's a group of fairies that live close to Zabryna Cave, and they talk to her when she has troubles or problems. Fairies are known to be caring, and Laranya says she is very close to them.

The Qudeisha Jungles are beautiful. There's trees thousands of years old and they whisper to each other; you can hear them whisper when you are in the forest for awhile. But it's such a old language they speak that no-one alive can understand them. A myth the natives say is that the language is as old as the universe. The flowers are extraordinary, they're so magnificently beautiful. The plants sparkle at night, and whispers a old melody when you listen carefully, which is a amazing performance to watch. The plants are much more alive then at Earth.

We arrived at Zabryna Cave. We entered and sat down in the well lit cave; it has no candles or lights, it's actually lit by glowing seeds from the plants. The natives usually use these seeds as lamps.

"So...Who was that girl? And how did she fade away?" Leah wondered out loud, her voice unstable.

In fact I was wondering the same thing, so many thoughts where running through my mind. But then I heard something, a whisper from behind me, and it wasn't the trees. It was the girl, speaking in a old language from earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

-Flashback, continued-

"Your not the last." The girl said in the ancient language that somehow I understood.

I looked over my shoulder to see the girl with a smile but with unreadable eyes. She turned and started to walk into mist. I turned my head to face the ever-burning fireplace in the middle of the cave.

I tried to keep the tears from pouring out of my eyes, but they ran down my cheeks anyway. I didn't understand what she said. Me and Leah are the last! The rest of the Time-Lords died during the time war we had with the daleks! How could their be another Time-Lord alive today?

I looked up to Laranya and Leah, looking over my shoulder, where the girl was. I suppose they were in shock and denial like I was. Leah walked over and knelt down to see my face.

"S-she whispered, in my ear!" I sobbed.

Leah rubbed my back, trying to comfort me but it didn't really work much. "What did she say?" She asked after a few moments.

I wiped my tears away and looked at Leah with the sorrow in my eyes that had been there ever since the time war but I chose to keep inside.

"We're not the last, Leah." I said. "S-she said... 'Your not the last.'"

Leah's eyes suddenly gained the shock that was in mine, she stood up and backed away into the corner of the cave, and sat there in complete shock and silence, a few quiet tears streaming down her face.

"What? But, I thought you guys where the last of your kind." Laranya said confused, looking at me, then Leah.

"The girl said we're not the last. But I really don't know what she's talking about. The time-lords died out in the time war." I said in disbelief.

Laranya's eyes stayed on me but drifted off over my shoulder again. Leah looked up to see where Laranya's eyes were too. I stared at them curiously.

"What?" I asked.

Leah pointed behind me, shaking. I turned around see the girl, again. She needs to stop disappearing and reappearing like this...

"Hey, guess I owe you a explaination" She said. "May I come in?"

I nodded, noticing I still have tears streaming down my face. She walked in and sat down inbetween me and Laranya. Leah got up and slowly walked over and sat down in the opposite chair to the girl.

"So, you guys aren't the last, there's another Time-lord." She explained. "I travel with him in his Tardis, helping other races and rescuing them from the daleks and other alien races."

I was shocked. There can't be! There just can't be another Time-lord! They all died out!

"What his is name?" I asked, after a moment.

"I don't know what his birthname is, but he goes by The Doctor." She replied.

"The Doctor... I knew him! we where best friends, until the Time War." I said, shocked and surpised. "I thought he died...?"

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" Laranya asked.

"I'm not really sure. He used some kind of device." The girl explained. "Not really sure what it was."

I was about to reply but I was cut off by a noise, such a familiar sound. I knew it anywhere. A Tardis landing.

Leah and I slowly looked around. The Doctor's Tardis was at the front of the cave. No way!

"Doctor?!" I shouted before running to the door of the Tardis. He stepped out and smiled.

"That would be me." The Doctor smiled as he hugged me. I hugged him tightly, not believing what just happened, and with now happy tears replacing the confused ones.

"Jaslia...Jaslia wake up." Leah whispered, shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see Leah and Laranya standing next to my bed. What? was that just a dream?! No, no, no, no!

"Wait, what happened?! Where's The Doctor?!" I shouted as I jumped up. Laranya and Leah looked at each other, then back at me confused.

"What are you talking about? Doctor Who?" Laranya asked. Ah, the question on everyone's lips. But I'm not answering that right now. Well, I can't anyway.

"Guys, we're going to Zabryna Cave." I declared. "I'll explain there."

That was NOT a dream. It couldn't be. It just can't be!


End file.
